A drug study was performed from July 8, 1997 to October 9, 1997 at the New England Regional Primate Research Center using eight Macaca fascicularis under an IACUC-approved protocol. Drugs were administered via IV infusion to two groups of primates at two different doses per group on a fixed schedule for two weeks. Blood was drawn from each animal pre- and post-infusion of drug. Follow-up blood draws were performed twice per week for the remainder of the study period. Animals were monitored for overt clinical symptoms due to side effects of drugs. Efficacy of drug trials were studied.